The realities of war
by Scamasax
Summary: What would have happened if Goliath had not gone after the fleeing Vikings alone? What if the entire clan had gone with him, returned to the burned down castle, and found all the eggs destroyed? How would the story have changed?
1. Chapter 1

**The realities of war**

Chapter 1 – Before the storm

_**Ante diem rationis. (Before the day of reckoning) **_

Gargoyles... had he know sooner that such entities existed, he would never had accepted that apprenticeship so many years ago. What the Captain of the Guard saw in them he knew not, and was not particular interested to find out... though it was probably the smell and a most severe lack in manners, on that point they were quite like one another. In truth all the bearded captain needed was a pair of wings, he was so hard headed that aforementioned head, might pass as a rock anyway. The magus forced down a sigh and went to check on the proceedings once again, it was a tiring and repetitive process, but someone had to do it.

After last night's victory feast everyone acted as if the danger was over... fools. One thing was to celebrate a victory, though he had never been very fond of such parties, he understood that they were good for the morale. Another thing was to completely disregard the still very large enemy force that could only be a small distance away.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten how close they had been to lose the battle, and it annoyed the magus to no end. How on earth was he supposed to prepare for another assault when no one wanted to assist him? It wasn't that they disobeyed his orders, but they _only_ did as he ordered, nothing more, nothing less. One even, some small blond boy whose name he had forgotten_- something with a 'T'_- had insisted that his _friends_ would save them if the enemy came again. The gall of some people!

The angry steeps of the magus almost echoed between the walls as he crossed the courtyard, and while he was at it he cast a glare at the nearest gargoyle in vicinity. It was their blasted fault to begin with! Without _them_ the human population of the castle would not have become so lazy and uncaring of their defences. They just expected the Gargoyles to swoop in and save the day, despite the fact thet some of them hated the Gargoyles just as much as he did.

He pushed the strong elm door open and soon found himself in the armoury. He swore to himself when he saw the condition of the weapons and armour, and the person he put in charge of categorizing the damage.

_If this had not been a direct request by the beloved princess..._

"If it is not _too_ much trouble, _smith_, would you mind altogether much to continue with your appointed task!"

The man jumped up from the chair that he had been sleeping on, almost tripping onto the floor. Still dazed an half asleep he was still aware enough to recognize the magus and more importantly, his current mood.

"y-yes sir! Right away sir!" with admittedly some satisfaction he saw the middle-aged man hurry back to his job, unfortunately it was not entertaining enough for the white haired wizard to forget his current plight.

The only thing that made the late hours of the night bearable was Princess Katharine. She had been up all night to inspire morale, and afterwards gone directly to planning the strategies for another battle should the Vikings return. She had been in a meeting with the captain of the guard and the other commanders the entire day. She not slept yet, and though he longed for his bed, neither would he, not until everything was back in order.

_Though this job has already taken a lot longer than it should have…_

The delay was caused by their stock, or rather lack thereof. The supplies ran low, lower than usual, due to the many run-ins they had had with a very persistent group of brutal thieves. Those bandits had raided most of the merchants that usually made their way to the castle despite the fact that it was somewhat remote. The atrocities they committed to those they raided... it was not a tale for children. In short murder, and what was worse, was not below them.

After an attack they disappeared to the camp, wherever that may be, unfortunately they had been unable to track the cretins down. Rumours had it, that the bandits had an entire village hidden away somewhere, though the magus did not usually listen to rumours, it was an interesting theory.

He shook his head in a tired motion, one problem – and enemy- at a time. They would have to deal with that cowardly band when the Vikings had been driven off.

Dawn was almost upon them, though the sun had not showed its glowing face yet. Leaving the armoury again with a sharp look at the now slightly panicking man, the white haired mage strode toward his humble abode in the tower. _Perhaps there are some spells in the Grimorum that can be useful_. If he remembered correctly there was mending spell to be found in it.

"It is only a pity that magic does little to nothing on iron..."he mused to himself. The swords and arrow tips would have to do as they were, for now at least. Deep in thought the magus almost discovered a little too late that the door he was about to open suddenly decided to move on its own. He took a quick step back in such haste that he almost stumbled onto the ground. A slim pale hand snatched out and gripped his wrist to prevent that from happening, a hand belonging to the current leader of the castle, Princess Katharine.

"Ye should watch ye'r step Magus, we need no more injured 'ere, we already have plenty as it is." She withdrew the hand once she was sure he was steady.

"Thank you Princess." He inclined his head but an inch since that was all she allowed him to do these days. Bowing she said, was not a thing for loyal friends and close advisors. Sometimes she showed the same courtesy to the Captain of the guard, but after he had let the gargoyles into the dining hall that honour would probably not the exerted in near future.

Behind the Princess stood the massive form of the Captain of the guard, he gave the magus a not-so -fond look and walked off in direction of the stables.

The magus did not care much for the captain, he would have to admit, and that sentiment was returned. Soldiers per rule were never fond of magic, or those who wielded it. His distaste for the Magus had been quite public when Katharine's father ruled the castle. The past ruler had shared the Captain's sentiment and allowed the captain to voice his opinion, Princess Katharine allow no such.

The problem with the captain was that his loyalties were divided. After the little show earlier that evening in the dining hall, there were no doubts of that his loyalties were... conflicted, and that made him less trustworthy.

_But then again_, the mage thought, _perhaps I am only thinking out of dislike. _As much as the magus disliked the man, he could not flaunt him in his duty. He had ever been the steady Guard captain of the castle. His peculiar fondness for the beasts just had to be borne; it_ was_ practically harmless after all.

"How fares the armoury, be we in great need of repairs?"

"A great need I fear. I hope to find some aid in my spells" the white haired mage replied honestly though it pained him to be bringer of bad tidings. A small wrinkle of worry appeared on her forehead.

"Do that magus, I fear that we might need them. Hakon has never been known to be someone who just gives up." She gazed across the courtyard in silence a blank expression on her pale face, then she turned towards the magus again.

"Do what is in yer ability to do to improve the armour Magus. When that is done, call upon the captain. He should be done scouting by then, and he will see to the rest." She paused a smile blossomed upon her beautiful red lips.

"And whilst we are speaking of 'rest' magus, I advise ye to acquire some after ye are done. Do not think that I had not noticed."

He bowed his head an inch "And what of you, your highness?" he pressed not quite willing to back down.

"Do not worry yerself friend. I shall only stay up till the good captain returns, and then I shall be most pleased to see me chambers." She waved a small goodbye as she left. The white haired magician stared after her in worry until she disappeared through one of the thick doors. She was working herself to the bone, and it was starting to show despite her best efforts.

He finally turned away and soon found himself in his study. Admittedly it was 'quite a mess' as the princess so delicately put it when he brought her once. All sorts of items –carefully labelled of course – lay in small piles on the floor or on the somewhat shaky shelves. He lit the candles, first the one placed on the skull, something that the arch mage had brought here once, and the other at his desk along the far wall. The skull was admittedly somewhat disturbing, but he kept it due to its fantastic ability to scare off curious children. With the room sufficiently lightened, he made his way to the table by the window where the Grimorum lay undisturbed.

He leafed quickly through the pages. Though the Grimorum was not new to him, there were still many spells that he had yet to master. Hopefully there would be one he could use in this regard. As he studied the pages close, the candles slowly burnt down.

-[page break]-

The magus was practically sleepwalking by the time he was satisfied with his own work. Since the captain had not seen fit to return, the magus had mended every piece of armour himself with the spell he found. It was, granted, no fantastic work, but it mended the armour quite enough to be useful. There had not been much he could do with the swords because they were made of iron, but he had successfully strengthened the bows and the stings. Those bows would now carry an arrow over much longer distances than they normally could.

The Captain only returned a few hours before sundown but he still wanted to see the progress for himself before he too went to bed.

"Arh, let me do the last part magus, before ye fall where ye stand. Go to bed, I will take care of it, I got some sleep when I was out scouting." Thankful, the magus was only happy to show him to the armoury chamber, and then left for bed. It was a complete bliss when he finally got reacquainted with his pillow, mere second after his head touch the blessed pillow he was sleeping. Unfortunately he would only remain in this blissful company for a few hours.

-[page break]-

"Magus! Magus wake up, you must come, there is trouble!"

"W-what?..Where?"

A young peasant stood at his bedside still shaking his shoulder despite the fact that he was very much awake.

"The Gargoyles… I think they are attacking the others!" the young man was obviously very frightened, it was no joke.

"Show me." The magus ordered and only took himself time enough to throw on his robe and grab his spell book. The young man bolted down the stairs and the white haired followed as best as he could. It was no easy feat to run in a robe.

The yard was in uproar, on one side stood a group of frightened peasants armed with whatever they could grab, and on the other, four of the gargoyles in threatening positions. One of them was the female with the orange hair, the one that was Goliaths mate and the one their enemies called 'Demona'.

"What is going on here?" He yelled loud enough to be heard over the ruckus. Some of the peasants froze when they recognized him, but most kept their attention on the Gargoyles_. This is the last thing we need, to fight among ourselves!_

Had only the princess been here. Her, they would obey without question; he would just have to do in her absence. Without thinking too much of the danger involved he stepped in between the two groups, it had to be stopped now before it escalated. As much as he despised the gargoyles, there was too much at stake now to allow fighting amongst their own ranks.

"You will_ seize_ this ridiculous display _at once_!" This time the command was accompanied by great flame shooting from his left hands directly into the air. A small flame stayed in his hand for a while after, steadily burning but never harming the mage. With a flick of the wrist it was gone.

That did the trick.

In sudden silence the gathered watched the magus intently. "You -." He turned to the peasants. "Will return to the others of your kin at the far side of the yard and _stay _there for the remainder of the night. I promise you that you will not come to harm by them." The last was added, when he saw a shadow of doubt flicker through the eyes of the nearest.

One by one they left the place where there very easy could have developed a fight. He watched them go and then steeled himself to deal with the other side of the…'argument'. He knew very well that the gargoyles were not as easily intimidated as the peasants. Magic did not frighten them as much.

Still this little 'incident' was something that he could not ignore.

"And you-!" He speared the gargoyles with a glare that would have proven fatal, had looks been able to kill. "-Would you care to inform me, why you found it necessary to frighten these people? _Refugees,_ who are already terrified beyond their wits?" One of the gargoyles, the red one with the white hair, moved to answer – _is that remorse in his eyes? _- but stopped at the sound of beating wings.

Seconds after two figures landed on the ground with a force that almost made the ground shake. It was the giant form of Goliath accompanied by the former leader of the gargoyles.

"There you are." Goliath cast a wondering look at the magus, no doubt he had seen the flame and recognized its origin."Whatever discussion this is, we will have to speak of it later. If we are going to make it back before sunrise we will have to leave now." Immediately the four gargoyles took wing.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" The magus asked quickly before Goliath followed.

The Gargoyle looked back at the magus with a stern look on his face. Though he no doubt tried hard to show it, there was a deep reluctance in his eyes.

"We are leaving to find the remaining of Hakon's forces and make sure that they do not return. We should be back before sunrise." He opened his wing to fly after the others but said before he did so.

"You should get some rest magus, you look tired."

Then he spread his wings and flew over the wall before the mage had any time to protest. With deep worry the magus watched, though he would never admit it, as the entire gargoyle flock left the castle after their leader. He knew then that he would not sleep this night.

_How can I possibly sleep when half the fighting strength just decided to fly off?_ With a shake of his head he returned to his chambers and opened the spell book, and read in the small but steady light of the flame. _Perhaps there are some other spells here that can be of use…_

-[page break]-

The magus did not sleep the entire night, but stayed up and searched through his book of spells repeatedly. As the night ended, he came out of his chamber and went up on the castle wall, to see if the gargoyles had returned. He was there on the wall when the first light returned to the land, bathing the land in a dark red. In that place he made a grim discovery which was shared with the soldiers who were positioned there.

The enemy had returned at dawn.

The gargoyles had not.


	2. Treachery

**Chapter 2 – Treachery**

_**Dies ire, dies illa, Solve saeclum in favilla **__**(Day of wrath, day that will dissolve the world into burning coals)**_

The enemy were many, too many. From his place on the stone wall he could see that Hakon himself stood in the very front of the army with his sword raised, in encouragement to his allies and as a deadly threat to his enemies. He looked down the ranks of soldiers and archers further down that wall. His eyes searched furiously down in the yard below him when it became evident that the Captain wasn't there. His search went fruitless there was no sign of the Captain anywhere, he_ should_ have been here. Where in all the nine hells was that damned soldier? He was _always_ on the front lines in battle, always.

Something was very wrong.

"You there" He asked the nearest soldier. "Where be the Captain?"

"I haven't seen 'em!" The soldier like his comrades was slightly panicked when it became evident that the captain was nowhere in sight. These men were great soldiers and archers, but they were in great need of a leader to direct them. His thoughts turned immediately to the only person who could take the captains place in command. He grabbed an archer and sent him to find her highness. The captain might be anywhere, but the princess was always in the great hall under an attack, protected by her royal guard.

The magician was not pleased to drag her out in the heat of battle, but she was the only other skilled commander in the castle. There was no other choice. His eyes followed the archer as he was sent running to Katharine. The minutes passed an none came, he was just about to send another messenger when the attack commenced.

"They are coming!" Someone down the ranks shouted. The Magus knew he had to act fast, they couldn't wait for the Captain to arrive, and there was no more time. He would have to step in, as inexperienced as he was in command, it was his duty. In the absence of both the Princess and the Captain the magus had command.

"Ready your arrows!" Uncertainty sped through their eyes but it was accompanied by something else but he could not identify it.

"I gave you a command men! Ready your arrows!" He commanded in a voice that sounded far more certain than was truly the case. The soldier next to him shot him a look, the same as before but stronger this time, and now the Magus recognized it, relief. The white haired magician turned his attention to the soldiers in the yard and ordered them ready to defend the gate. The soldiers were in line seconds after the order was shouted. He magician turned his attention back to the archers that were ready.

As one, the archers had readied their bows each placed an arrow on the sting.

"Fire at will!" He yelled when they all were ready, and yet they were not due to circumstances they knew not. The magus had not foreseen what happen next, none but the traitor had.

Each and every bowstring snapped in the instance the archer tried to pull the string back in firing position. For a moment there was only shocked silence on the wall as the enemy neared.

"No..." He uttered stunned in disbelief, how could they be broken? It was not possible, he strengthened them all yesterday. They couldn't all be broken! He grabbed the nearest bow and ripped it out of the stunned archers hold. He to a hold of the sting and held its severed end between his fingers. "I do not understand... I saw to it myself that they were repaired yesterday. They cannot be broken!"

An older veteran soldier on his right put his bow down and inspected the string in a matter of seconds. "They have been cut! The strings have been cut!" The older man's eyes meet that of the mage, they both thought the same thing. Traitor, there was a traitor in the castle.

"Treachery..." One whispered and gave word to their thoughts.

"The gate! They are through the gate!" With an unearthly hollow sound the gate cracked open with almost no resistance at all. The gate might as well have been open to begin with. He leaned over the wall to get at greater perspective, uncaring of the danger it involved. It was imperative that he saw what the cause was. A new siege weapon was his first thought, but there was none, nothing but ther enemy troops.

The white haired shook his head in denial. The ancient gate that had held the horde out once could not be broken that easily, how could they have gotten through that fast? A mere glance told him what he did not want to know. The gate had not been broken, it had been opened... from the inside.

"We're doomed! We cannot-"

"Silence! Do not utter such nonsense! Hand me your bows, all of you, fast!" In less the five seconds lay 20 bows at his feet, all with a snapped bowstring. He reached out with his left hand and closed his eyes in concentration and began uttering the spell he needed.

Slowly he kneeled down, still chanting, and took one bow in his hand. The other hand trailed the bowstring and mended it as if it was never broken in the first place. Blocking out all sound he continued with the others as quickly as he dared. In less than a minute the process was complete.

The only sign that the bows had ever been broken was a small glowing spot where the string had snapped. In awe the archers picked up their bows, a few tested it in disbelief. The moment was quickly past.

"Fire at everything that comes through that gate, we need to relieve our sword fighters!" The archers took aim again, this time the strings held.

"Fire!" the arrows flew with a grace that should have been unfitting for such a deadly weapon. Screams from below brought witness to that, some at least, had found their mark. It seemed that it mattered little though, the enemy was still pouring in like a merciless flood.

"Fire!" Continuously the fired wave upon wave of arrow, but it was never enough to stop the invaders, and the line of their own warriors was becoming thinner each second. He had to get down there, and fast, else they might lose all their soldiers. He ordered the men to fire as he made his way further down the wall towards the stairs that would take him down in the yard. He didn't make it long though, as it was he only managed to take three steps before he was halted by a yell.

"The wall! The enemy have breached the wall!" Three ladders had appeared on the outside of the wall, and the Vikings were quickly slipping onto the wall in great numbers. They were effectively cutting off the only way down, and their numbers was far too great to be fought by a handful of archers. The Magus had to take action or they would surely perish.

"Stand back, men. They shall have a taste of what happens when they have made an enemy of a mage."

Without fear, the Magus stepped in front of his men and continued forward so that he alone was facing the oncoming enemy assault. He saw, that more than one Viking grinned at him mockingly. Evidently they did not see the white-haired, robe wearing young man as a threat. Needless to say, they would soon know better.

It was over quickly. The spell had already been prepared the night before and only needed to be unleashed. The fires he set lose from his palms engulfed half the wall and mercilessly dealt with the invaders in seconds. Those who did not manage to get off the wall in time were burnt to such an extent that the only thing that remained of them was small black smoking piles of burning flesh that were human once.

The Magus fought to keep his face impassive but it was most difficult. A heavy weight lay upon his heart like a strangling snake that had taken his heart as its helpless prey. He couldn't breathe. The smoke and stench of the burnt bodies was too overwhelming and the sight to horrifying... he had just taken the lives of at least a dozen men.

He had never killed a man before. He swallowed hard and tried not to look at the remains of the Vikings, fires still clung to the stone like no normal fire ever could.

"Magus." A careful hand settled itself on his shoulder as careful had he been made of glass. "We 'ave to leave for higher ground we cannot hold 'em 'ere much longer." It was the young man, to his surprise, that had dared to approach him after the horrifying display of power. It was only now that the Magus recognized him from the night before, the one that had come to waken him. _But he is hardly more than a child..._

"Magus, we need to go!" The young man –_boy, he's only a boy_- shook him out of his thoughts. He straightened and left the scene with a righted back and haunted eyes.

-[page break]-

They had taken the yard, the tower and the second hall. The only place the enemy had not taken yet was the great hall. The strong oak doors and a hastily build barricade, consisting of the benches and tables, had kept the enemy out, but it would only hold for a time. Only a few soldiers were left. Out of his 20 archers only 7 remained.

After they had left the wall, the Magus had managed to gather the few soldiers that were left in the yard and driven the enemy back for a time. He had only been able to do so because he commanded the Grimorum, and even _with _it, the enemy proved stronger. Hakon had continuously been able to find a flaw in their ranks and exploited that. The Magus himself was no experienced commander and did not see the half of those attacks before it was too late.

And now they were trapped like mice in a...well, a trap. There was no way out the dining hall had been the very last resort, and they all knew this gruelling fact. They had been here for what had felt like an eternity, long enough for all other battle sounds to seize. The battle outside it seemed, had ended. The only way out was a secret tunnel behind the Princess high chair, but that led into the yard where the enemy was. Whoever made it through that tunnel would stand completely surrounded by a great number of enemies, alone.

It was hardly an option, but one that they might have to make use of regardless, if the gargoyles did not make it back in time.

The Princess and The captain, were both still missing, nothing had been heard from either since the battle began. Either that meant that they were trapped in the same manner as he was... or the other option that was to gruelling to consider. He hoped that the princess was unharmed but at the same time knew that it was very unlikely.

"It is silent now... do you think they have given up?" It was the young man who had asked, the magus still did not know his name. The question was directed to no one in particular, it was spoken to all. First none said anything and the silence thickened as did the shadows. The torches on the wall were burning out, soon there would be no light in here at all, but for the weak light that shone through the cracks in the door.

"O'course they 'aven't." one of the more experienced soldiers suddenly answered the question and almost caused the mage to jump out of his skin. He calmed his heart before anyone noticed, everyone eyes were on the Gray-haired old warrior that stood leaned against a turned up table."They are most probably making ready to make the final push."

The man was right, the magus realized, it was far too quiet outside. There was not even the sound of footsteps in the hall. That was...odd, for lack of better term. One would almost think that they knew of-

_By all the devils! The secret entrance, the traitor might know-_

He practically jumped to his feet, only to be seized from behind by a pair of strong hands. One reached around the Magus and kept his arms locked to his body by an extraordinary strong grip. The other hand, wielding a sword, pressed the blade against the mage's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.

The Grimorum dropped from his hands and was forgotten the moment it hit the floor.

"No more tricks from you Magus." The foreign voice whispered into the Magus ear, a voice he knew all too well.

_Hakon!_

"As for the rest of you, you have two choices-"As he spoke, more Vikings appeared from the hidden entrance with their swords ready, they took up position beside their leader.

"You do, of course, have the choice to fight, but that would end badly for this one." The blade that had before only grazed the mage's neck now dug deep enough to let the blood start spilling onto the sharp blade. He could not help but wince at the sudden pain though he tried not to, but no sound came across his lips. Still, it was all too clear to him how easily the Viking leader could rob him of his life.

"But-" Hakon continued "You _could_ also choose to surrender, and in that case I would not need to kill him, or any of you for that matter. Warriors have a very high market value these days, so do mages." He grinned showing almost all of his teeth. "It is your choice men, so what shall it be? Surrender or battle?"

The Magus tried to shake his head, to not be the reason of surrendered, but was stopped from doing so by the blade that yet again bit into the soft skin of his neck. He stilled and moved his head back as to flee from the blade yet having no room to do so.

A tense silence followed, and then one by one, the soldiers let their weapons fall onto the stone floor and surrendered to the enemy.

The castle had fallen.


	3. Prisoners of war

Chapter three – Prisoners of war

**Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
Per sepulcra regionum,**

_**(A trumpet sounding an astonishing sound**_

_**Through the tombs of the region)**_

Not soon after the soldiers had surrendered, were every single person capable to lift a sword bound. Most were bound with their hands tied in front of them but a few of the more resistant was bound more securely. Once each person had been bound in this manner they were moved out through the door that was no longer barricaded.

"I will take no foolish chances with you Mage." The Viking said as he bound the mage securely around the upper body, pinning the mage's arms to his side. That was not something that was done to any of the others. Hakon did not stop there though but also bound the mage's hands behind his back as an extra precaution. It was not a precaution the Mage cared that much fore. The ropes were too tight and would undoubtedly leave marks if they were left that way for long. The rope was tied tight enough to partially stop the circulation in his hands, but only that. In other words it was uncomfortable as hell, but not exactly painful.

To his great surprise, Hakon also tied a small bandage of cloth around his neck to stop the bleeding that Viking had caused himself. The Magus dared not ask, but Hakon answered to his questioning look with the words, that he did not want the magus 'damaged' whatever that meant.

It probably wasn't anything good.

As the last of the defenders in the hall he was pulled along by the Viking leader himself. As he was pulled forcibly from the hall he noted with regret that the plunder had already begun. And it was not only items that were taken. He cast a glance into a room he was dragged past to see a plunderer grip a screaming child from underneath a bed. What happen next to the child he did not know, for in the next moment he was forced to move toward the gate to the yard.

The battered gate that had held the attackers out for a time was in complete ruin. The planks was torn from the ancient gate and scattered in a million pieces on the ground. As soon as he stepped out into the yard, Hakon grabbed him by the bindings and dragged him forward. The men turned in attention as their leader moved to join them. He pulled his captive with such ease that it seemed it did not demand any effort from him at all. When he reached the soldiers he forced the Magus in front of him so that all his men could see the captive.

"Men! We have taken the castle!" Hakon's yell was answered by a roar of victory that rose from the ranks of his men. The Magus eyes drifted from enemy to enemy and found some faces that he recognized from his first attack on the wall, others from the battle in the yard, some of them had burns. And judging by their expressions, they remembered him too.

Suddenly Hakon threw him to the ground with a careless but unnecessarily rough movement. It was due to only pure luck that the white-haired mage avoided landing on his face. He rewarded the Viking with a glare that would have killed the man if such a thing was possible. Unfortunately that was not the case, no such magic existed, the Magus had checked. To the defying look Hakon only grinned and kicked him in the ribs for good measure. "Take him to her and keep them both under guard, we will make a fine coin out of those two."

If there was only one other thing he could do in life then it would be wiping that disgusting superior smile of Hakon's face. Had such an act not been below him, then he would have spat the enemy in the face. Anything else was beyond his ability at present, as much as he was reluctant to admit it. As if capable of reading the captives mind the grin the enemy leader widened. He nodded towards two unpleasant looking men, immediately they made their way to the captive on the ground and forced him to his feet before they took him away

"Grab what you can men! Before sundown we are to be far away from here!" The Magus heard the enemy leader say to his troops as he was taken away. The two warriors dragged him from the place to a secluded corner in the yard that had been cleaned from wood, stone and other rubble, and there he saw _her_. Unceremoniously he was dumped on the ground and the Vikings moved a bit away to discuss some matter privately. Still close enough to keep guard but now able to see what their comrades brought out of the castle's broken doors.

"Your Highness!" _She was alive!_ Despite their current disposition he could not help being overjoyed that she survived the carnage. Her hands were bound in front of her, and she had a few bruises on her arms, but aside from that she seemed unharmed. Her face had been set in a furious expression, but it bleed away as soon as she recognised whom it was. His joy fell when rough laughter from his guards caused him to look their way.

The Magus did not at all care for the grins that spread over their faces when the magnitude of the castle's riches was exposed to the invaders. He grimaced in distaste and forced himself to look away. It would do no good to watch it, it wasn't like he could do anything to stop it now. Instead he turned to the princess who's eyes sought his in concern, properly due to his appearance.

"Fare ye all right Magus?" Her highness asked and indicated the cloth on his neck, a part of it had already been coloured red by his blood.

"It is only a scratch Princess, nothing more, and what of you? Are you wounded?"

"Nay, that bastard the captain grabbed me before the battle truly started." She said with anger clearly visible in her eyes. At first he though he heard wrong, that could simply not be true! Surely he had heard it wrong.

"The Captain?" His disbelief was visible to the royal, both in stature and tone. She breathed in heavily and she looked away from the other.

"Aye that is right, ye do not know." She looked across the yard where the last of her soldiers were bound and dragged off somewhere beyond the gate. She breathed a deep sign that spoke of frustration and bone deep anger. She tore at the robes that would not give and her jaw tightened in anger.

"The captain betrayed us. He gave the enemy our strategies and tampered with our weaponry, it was also 'im who opened the gate. He betrayed us all."

The captain... was the traitor? But... that would mean the magus had led him directly to the armoury when he sabotaged them. The traitor must have begun that evil scheme just after he left...

The Magus shook his head in denial. He had never particularly _liked_ the Captain, but he would never have thought that the Captain would have... done such a monstrosity. The white haired mage felt a stab-like sensation that suddenly sprouted from his chest, like someone had hit him hard and left the area sore and tight. He could not identify the feeling.

The more he thought about it the more the previous events fit together. The Captain must have made a bargain with Hakon when he was out 'scouting' and after returned directly to break the weaponry the mage had used his entire day fixing to the best of his ability... it did also explain why the Gargoyles suddenly had to leave. The Captain had always been fond of them, no doubt he warned them of the entire thing in advance and made sure that they weren't here when the attack happened. The mere thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

"... The Gargoyles in on this unhanded plot as well" He concluded aloud in bitterness he could not keep from his voice. The gargoyles had never before spent a night away from the castle, never, so why know? Combining that knowledge with the Captains friendly relations with the beasts, the _connection _between the two was far too obvious to miss.

"I honestly do not think so Magus, I think they were fooled to leave the castle. Ye know how high he values the Gargoyles, I think that he got 'em out before the battle, without 'em knowing there were to be one." Her trust in the beast was heartening, but unreasonable. The present situation was proof enough.

"And what makes you think that highness? For all we know those_ beasts_ are just waiting for the enemy to take us away and leave the castle empty." His word was angry, but that he could not help. He felt betrayed and helpless, and it was his own fault for not seeing through the deception earlier. If he had, this might never had happened.

"Do ye really think that they would have left the eggs behind if they knew? Nay, they were betrayed just as we." She indicated the great door that led to the eggs chamber located far below ground, a door that had just been forced open. Five Vikings disappeared through the broken door but emerged from it again soon after. One of them hurried to Hakon's side and spoke to him, obviously agitated. There was no doubt about the content of the conversation. They had found the eggs.

Hakon said something that sounded like 'bring them out', but it was hard to tell from this distance. The soldiers did as their leader ordered and soon the ground was littered with the eggs, paraded defencelessly, in front of the enemy of their parents'.

"So this is where the monsters come from." Hakon muttered in thought as he tapped the nearest egg with the blade of his sword, then a cruel grin spread across his face.

"This makes it so much easier to ensure that the beasts won't rise in number." He lifted the sword with deadly intent and cut through the egg in front of him with such an ease that it almost seemed mocking. A life was lost, but would not be the last to leave for the void. With vigour earned from the anger at their own lost comrades, the Vikings exacted their vengeance upon the children of their enemies, as is often the victors' habit in war.

The Magus was physically ill at the slaughter that took place before him, he despised the gargoyles yes, but to slay children... he could not bear to watch, and turned his gaze away.

But the suddenly Princess Katharine intervened. "Remove ye'r hands from the eggs at once!" She yelled as loud as she was able. She had gotten to her feet and marched toward the remaining eggs and their attackers before the Magus could act. At first aforementioned attackers froze in shock at her daring, which enable her to close enough to stand in front of the few eggs that were left.

"Ye will not harm any more of these eggs. They have done ye no harm! Are ye truly such cowards that ye strike at defenceless children that have not even yet been born?"

Hakon's displeasure was evident when he saw that some of his own men look upon the scene with disgust and shame. There was no honour in fighting an enemy that could not fight back. This was not the way of the Viking. Sadly those who though so kept it wisely to themselves, for no one opposed Hakon and live to tell about it.

Due to a stroke of luck, the princess did not need to bear the undivided attention of Hakon's anger as he moved towards her. The northern giant of a man marched closer, the promise of pain all to evident in his eyes. The magus had managed to get on his feet in the meantime and placed himself in front of the brave princess. The Vikings eyes moved from each one slowly, like a predator considering which prey to attack first. Then as luck would have it another intervened.

"What have ye done to the eggs!" A voice spoke and thusly an unwilling rescuer was provided.

The voice belonged to the 'honoured' Captain of the guard. The Magus knew not what to call him now. The traitor had no honour, and by rights, he could no longer be call 'Captain. Furthermore, the Guard he was supposed to command was almost destroyed to the last man. Thanks to no one but _him_.

"Do you dare to question my actions?" Hakon stepped toward the shocked captain who did not answer at first.

"Ye can't smash the eggs! The gargoyles will come after us now!" The captain returned obviously without thinking about what person he was speaking to. It is not wise to question a victorious warlord amongst his men under any circumstance. Hakon's eyes moved slowly from the two in front of him and turned to face the fool who had dared to question his orders in front of him men. With Hakon distracted, the mage saw something that he could hardly believe.

Three eggs near him were unharmed, but would not remain so if Hakon saw them. There were other eggs as well, but they were too far away from him. Those he could not reach without drawing the attention of the guards. But these three... He cast a quick gaze around himself and realized that no one but him had seen them. Everyone's attention was on their leader and the traitor, no one was looking at the mage or the princess. In this moment they were forgotten.

His eyes stared at the egg as if that in itself would provide some solution, none was given. What could he do? The three eggs were far too great in size to hide on his person, unless...

He hesitated for a moment, the spell he was thinking of was not intended for such a purpose, but what else could he do? There was no other way and even that path would also be lost to him if he did not act immediately... if he did not do somethng three more lives would be lost. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. Without the Grimorum every spell, however little, took great willpower and drained the magus for power because he had to draw on his own energy rather than that of the book. He was greatly weakened without the Grimorum yes, but not completely helpless.

It was best the Vikings never learned that little detail.

The spell, luckily, was a simple one. It was merely a shrinking spell designed to lessen the size and weight of certain of objects. Though it had never been tried on gargoyle eggs before it should work... in theory at least, if nothing else.

He took a careful and very slow step closer the eggs as to not draw attention to his conduct. With his hands tied behind his back it proved to be most difficult, would probably be impossible if he had not prepared the spell beforehand. Nevertheless the attempt was successful and soon three much smaller eggs were seen on the ground. Now they were no bigger than it was possible to carry them in one hand with ease. That was when Princess Katharine saw them.

With great care the princess bended down and took the eggs in her hands. The Magus could not assist her in that because _his_ hands were bound behind his back. She hid two of the eggs on her person despite the mage's unworded protest at the act. The last egg was quickly hidden inside the folds of the Magus robes when she discovered that she could not hide them all without it being discovered.

It was just in time for Hakon had tired of arguing with the traitor. He pushed the man back and threatened him with the blade and asked if 'he wished to discuss the matter further'. Unfortunately, the captain did not. For a moment it seemed that he wanted to protest but then he backed down without a sound, and left the rest of the eggs to their violent end.

It was over in a manner of seconds that felt like an eternity. With one single egg hidden close to his heart, he could only watch as the rest of its brothers and sisters were slain. Soon after, the princess, himself and the rest of the survivors were forced to leave the place that had been home, perhaps forever. On his way out the gate, what was left of it, he passed the 'Captain' that he once called an ally, and cursed him with the words.

"I do hope that you are happy _Captain_." The last word was spat out as if it was something vile. "You have managed to betray everyone who ever called you friend in the cruellest manner imaginable."

He had hoped for some reaction, to see some of that mocking attitude slip away. The Magus had wished for some regret in the Captain's demeanour after having witnessed his attempt to have the eggs spared. But no such thing happen, the captain was too far gone. He saw no shame in the captains eyes, no regret, nothing but cruelty. Those eyes were as dead as the bodies littering the castle, if not more.

The Captain to his surprise, sudden grinned. "Then shouldn't you be more worried about what I do to the one I call enemy, Magus?" He gave the magus a hard push that almost toppled him, but did nothing else to the Magus surprise. That man had always been easily provoked the white haired had expected a stronger reaction. The mage knew it was unwise to provoke his former ally in such a regard, but he could not help it. He had betrayed them! It was his fault that their home was destroyed! And for what? Gold!

The princess pushed him gently but firmly and they both passed the traitor. She did so to avoid a confrontation they could not possibly win. "It will be all right Magus, he shall get his due, but for now we have to be brave, for our people, they must not see us cower" He allowed her to pull him away before he did something rash. The Magus forced himself to control himself and ignore the smell of burned wood and something else he refused to acknowledge.

She was right of course, he knew that. A confrontation would not help anyone, and most probably make the situation worse if that was even possible. That realization did not lessen the pain of watching the only place he had ever called home burn to the ground. Before it was out of sight he looked back and tried to picture to himself what it had looked like before. But all he saw was the ruin that was left, mercilessly swallowed up in flames that coloured the skies above as red as the blood stained ground.

Authors note:

The last update for a while people, I have too much work :( will continue as soon as I can.

p.s Thanks for the reviews Sonar! I love the response :)


	4. Chapter 4 – Taken

**Chapter 4 – Taken**

**Quiqquid latet apparebit **_**(All that lay hidden will appear)**_

They had marched without rest as long as the daylight still clung to the skies. They had walked for quite a distance, the burning ruins of their home was no longer visible in the horizon. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the invaders seemed to be satisfied that they had moved far enough from the castle to be safe from an attack.

The moment they stopped the Magus was not surprise to see a few of the prisoners drop to the ground on the spot. He was tempted to follow suit, but resisted the urge when his eyes momentarily locked with the traitor's. The man obviously waited for the mage to fall, very aware that the magic user was not trained for such strenuous exercise. The traitor's eye narrowed when his look was confronted by a glare that would have killed has such a thing been possible.

Unfortunately it was not

The traitor scoffed, spat at the ground as he passed the prisoners. The mage could barely stop himself from sneering at the man as he walked past them. How dare he act superior! That snivelling murdering traitor! Had it not been for the calming effect of a delicate hand on his shoulders he would attack the grey-haired bastard! Consequences be dammed!

His fist shook, fingers digging into the soft skin of his balm as he tried to restrain his impulse. He breathed in heavily and tore his gaze away from his enemy. The traitor was quickly gone, no doubt to his new friends to celebrate their victory. The mere thought caused a sour taste in his mouth.

"Sit down before ye fall down Magus." Just as those words were spoken close to him by a gentle voice all strength left him. The magus knees gave in and he would have fallen to the ground in a heap had it not been for the support of his only friend. Before he realized it he was on the dusty ground heaving air into his lung like it had been deprived from him. Getting back on his feet turned out not to be an option, small black and red spots danced at the out rim of his sight when he tried.

"None of that." The princess chastised as she help him sit up. She looked him over with worry in her eyes that immediately made him sit up straight despite the fact that it made the world spin. He would not be a cause of worry to the princess on top of everything else. Recognizing the resolve for what it was, she just nodded and sat back against a rock that still held the warmth of the sun in it, dragging the Magus with her to sit at her side.

He didn't voice it but the support was a great relief to his back, despite the fact that his bund hands forced to sit sideways when he leaned on the warm rock. Some of the others around him decided that sleep was the better option and simply slept where they had fallen. He could not do that, and by the looks of it neither could the princess. There was no way of getting out of here. The people were in no condition to put up a fight, most were civilians anyway, and there were far too many armed guards. But that didn't mean that they should just lean back and accept this cruel fate.

"What do we do princess?" She looked at him, a brief raise of her eyebrows showed her surprise over the question, then the eyes narrowed as she considerate their options. A calculating but not cold gaze swept the immediate surroundings. A barely heard sigh escaped from her lips when her eyes did not find what they were seeking. "We cannot move yet." She stated more to herself than to her companion. "It seems very unlikely that we could rouse the people to a successful escape. The casualties would be great, too great."

She looked at a mother and a small blond boy as she uttered the last two words. The boy curled up in his mother's arms whispering what seemed like reassurances to the distraught woman. "That does not mean that a small band can't slip past the guards in the dark and get help." She looked back at him and then to the nearest guard who seemed to try to get at stone out of his shoe with ill luck. "Especially not, if everyone partake in the celebrations tonight." If they are drunk in other words, the Magus thought as he considered her plan.

"But where would we go? To what allies?"

"There be a bastion three days walk from here that is under the king's direct command. They will aid us." She neglected to add that this feat might just be impossible, three days is a long time. There would be plenty of time for the Vikings to hunt them down, _if_ they even got out of the camp. But what other choice did they have? He lips tightened into a grimace at the thought of it, but could not argue against her logic. If it was done with the strongest of their warriors it might just be possible.

But only just.

"It that is to work then we need to get to their horses, if we don't they will catch in less than an hour."

"Yes, and that be our first priority." Her gaze swept the surroundings until her eyes fell on the gray-haired guard she was seeking. "Arthair" she called in a whisper, a call that was immediately answered. As he knelt in front of her the Magus recognized the man. He was one of the few guards that had been with him when they made their last stand in the hall. A fresh wound stretched across his left check, a wound that had not been there before the capture.

"We are leaving tonight, _captain_" To the last word his eyes widened in surprise. A small but noticeable smile played in the corner of his lips, the princess pretended not to see it." Gather the three men you trust most and be ready. We make for Hallows keep when we get the chance."

-[pagebreak]-

Finally, darkness had fallen. Just as the princess predicted the guards felt safe enough in their victory to have a few drinks, but unfortunately only a few. Some of the guards looked to the sky once in a while, it was obvious who they were half expecting to see, but it seemed that the Gargoyles were not coming. There wasn't time to wait for them if they came, the gargoyles could all be dead for what they knew. There had been no one to protect them during the day as there usually was.

The Magus flexed his newly freed fingers as he looked for the best place to strike. It was his job to take out the first guard and thereby claim weaponry for the other members of the group. The three men Captain Arthair had brought with him all looked very capable. It was clear the Arthair had brought the best of the veterans for understandable reasons, they would only get one chance.

Better make it count.

"Ready?"Magic gathered at his fingertips, he let the power build from his palms. A small tingling that always came when he contact the magic started from is fingertips until it had spread to his hand up till his wrists. The hands lifted slowly directed towards the two guards a few paces away that were in the middle of a conversation. Reaching out he allowed his magic to stretch forth to encompass the two. When his hands fell, so did the guards. Immediately the warriors leapt forward and dragged the fallen enemies out of sight.

"They are not dead..?" the Captain stopped halfway through claiming the enemies sword in his belt when he noticed the slow but steady breathing the 'dead' man made. All looked at him, obviously wanting an explanation.

"I don't like killing people from behind. I only made them sleep. They won't wake until tomorrow." To this answer the newly appointed Captain's eyes flickered to the sword he just claimed and the sorft unprotected neck of the sleeping enemy. For the longest moment he just looked, locked in indecision. The enemy was surprisingly young, and could not be more than fifteen summers at most. It was the same guard that had had trouble with a stone in his shoe earlier. His blond hair framed the face and somehow made him look even younger.

"Neiter do I." The Captain finally said, but something in his tone suggested that he still wasn't happy about it. He reached for the belt again, claimed the dagger along with the sword and passed the former to the princess. When all the armour had been claim for their own, the captain tied the sleeping enemies to a rock with their own belts. They were also gagged for god measure.

"Put this on, you are too visible." A cape of dark fabric was draped over the Magus shoulders and fastened. The hood was roughly pulled over his head before he could protest. Warriors! He scoffed inwardly but accepted the cloak none the less. Warrior or not, the man had a point. The Newly appointed captain went ahead first, seconds later the only trace of the encounter were some shallow footprints in the dirt.

-[pagebreak]-

The darkness hid them well enough for the small band could make it out of the small valley unseen. They could have gone then, disappeared into the woods and be on their way. They chose not to do so. Even if they managed to elude the warriors that would no doubt follow them come morning, they could not make it back in time to save their fellows. Escape would not be possible unless they found horses to carry them, or at least made sure that the Viking didn't have any either. Unfortunately they refused to be found. As time passed the group started to get more and more on edge. They couldn't afford to waste more time wandering around. It was only a matter of time before anyone would notice they were missing.

"There! The bonfire to the left." The princess suddenly called in a whisper pointing to the campfire directly below them.

Finally!

At the second look his relief fell. There weren't many horses, only three... they would have to do. He nodded to his companions as they began descending down the hill side. At least six guards sat around the campfire talking amongst each other passing a half filled bottle around. They hid in the shadows at the bottom of the hill, still unseen by the enemies. The Captain caught the eyes of each of group members briefly, then he straightened.

"Go."

The first fell to the captain's sword before he even suspected anything. One of Arthair's men attempted to take the life of another, but the enemy was faster and killed the man with one stroke. Katharine's dagger took his life before he took another. A Viking attempted to run off to warn the rest of the camp but found he couldn't breathe. The Magus felt little regret when the enemy finally passed on and he released his hold on the spell. Another spell was already on his lips and a shower of ice flew from his fingers, but missed.

A sword was only inches away from robbing the magic-user of his life. The relief of escape was short-lived, for where the sword didn't hit the dagger did. Sharp pain sprang from his shoulder as a sharp blade buried itself into his flesh. The attacker grinned and tore the blade lose in one violent motion.

Blood dripped to the ground as the magus staggered back, keeping out of reach of the deadly blade. The enemy swung the blade violently in great but controlled attacks, forcing the Magus to give ground or lose altogether. His extensive use of magic had taken a lot out of him, he had to end this fast. The white-haired backed away another step, unaware of how the rest of the battle went, he could not afford to divert his attention to them.

When the next swing came he ducked under it, stepped close and placed both palms on the enemy's chest. A loud hissing sound, like the sound heated iron makes when it is dipped in cold water, immediately came. The man was blasted back and the disgusting smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The man fell limply to the ground and did not rise again. The Magus swallowed thickly and looked away. Battle sound still clang in the still night, there was no way the rest of the camp would not hear it.

They had to leave, now.

The 'borrowed' cape fluttered around him as took off in the opposite direction, towards the horses. Tied to a nearby log it was not difficult to find them, it was however much harder to calm them enough to get near. The smell of death clung to him, no wonder the horses kick out at him when he rushed towards them. There was not time to calm them as much as he wanted, but at least it was warhorses he was dealing with, they calmed much faster than an untrained one would.

He gathered the reins to the two other horses and pulled himself up on the back on last one, much faster than he could recall ever having done before. Kicking it to a run, the other two followed. A man got in his way and was only saved from being trampled to death because of surprisingly fast reflexes. Curses in a language that Magus did not understand rose behind him as he urged the horse to move faster.

A glimpse of brown hair made him pulled the horses to a full stop. It was only then he realized the ugly truth, only Katharine was left. She finished the last one off, when her friend stopped the horse beside her. The reins were released in favour of reaching out to the Princess. Her bloodstained hand rose to meet his, only millimetres apart.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Hakon!

A sudden force hit his chest and threw the young mage to the ground breathless. Fingers grasped at the heavy object, a shield he realized, attempting to get it off him. Before he managed to a hand buried itself in his hair and pulled him painfully to his feet. Rough fingers dug into the wounded shoulder, and he cried out as the world turned black.

Hakon grinned as he dropped the unconscious mage to the ground. He savoured the curses the young princess made as his men subdued her. His smile fell a bit when he noted the extend of the damage the escape attempt had caused. The blue eyes narrowed in thought, the Magus just revealed himself to be worth quite a bit more than the Viking had originally thought. Good thing he hadn't given into his impulse back at the castle and killed him.

A mage that could use magic without a relic of any kind was rare, very rare and therefore also very valuable. The trouble he had caused would be worth the price they could get for him at the slave market. Hakon smile widened, he already had a buyer in mind for the creature.

"Bring them, we have had enough trouble with them already." He bended down and threw the limp figure over his shoulder, noting that the shoulder was bleeding and would need tending to. After all expensive cargo like him was worth much more undamaged.

Had the Viking leader been a bit more attentive to the world around him he might have noted that one of the bodies they left behind was not quite dead.

-[pagebreak]-

Both the Magus and the princess were now in a cave that had been claimed by Hakon as his resting place for the night. When he had woken the shoulder wound had been tended to and he had been bound far more securely than before. He couldn't even move his fingers and therefore couldn't call upon his craft either. Limply his head rested against the wall, the battle had left him feeling impossibly drained even if he tried to appear otherwise. Hakon sat at the far wall in conversation with the traitor. What they talked about he knew not, but judging from the glances thrown his way it concerned him.

There was nothing the Magus could do about that right know, unfortunately, so he turned his attention elsewhere. Katharine had been very silent since the failed escape attempt and it worried him. She had not really reacted to anything since he had woken up. She had made sure he was fine, but after she had withdrawn into herself. It was... unsettling, she was always very vibrant at what she did no matter what it was. Now she just... wasn't really there anymore. Perhaps directing her thought to another matter would make her stop thinking too deeply on their failure, if that was what she was thinking about.

"Princess, please tell me. Why did you save the eggs?" He asked her in a whisper so that their captors would not hear. She looked afforded. Strangely he was relieved to see that. He would prefer anything else than that horrible empty look in her eyes, it made her look dead.

"That was not what I meant. I meant, why did you not let _me_ hide them all on my person rather than only one? Is it not better that I take the greater risk?" He asked to explain his meaning. Yet some part of him was reluctant to defend his own words, there was the risk that she would return to her own world again.

"I might not hold any love for the gargoyles, but as long as I am regent of our home it is me duty to protect me subjects, be those man or gargoyle. Just as I will take the greater risk to protect ye my friend." Anger drained away and a protective tone snuck into the words. The Magus could not help to notice how haggard she appeared with that tired brave smile on her lips. Lines he would swear was not there yesterday dug deeply into her skin on which blood still clung. Suddenly he felt like killing someone.

"They will not slay me without extreme cause for I am of royal blood, but ye are another matter entirely." She bumped his shoulder with her own, since it was the only show of comfort she could truly make with her hands bound behind her back. "I will no risk losing ye, me friend. Ye matter far too much to me" Despite the horrible situation the Magus could not help but be touched that she thought so highly of him, it warmed his heart like a thousand fires never could.

"That's enough talking. Keep quiet over there!" The grim voice of the traitor suddenly rose from the far end of the cave, and then he came closer looking highly suspicious.

The two prisoners had been stacked along the rock wall like expensive cargo about to be inspected. It was beyond humiliating to be treated as they were objects, and it was endlessly difficult for the mage to remain silent, especially with the traitor this close. But he forced himself to stay silent, they had already tested their luck once this night and Hakon was far too close. The Viking leader, sat a little distance away on top of riches plundered from the castle and eyes the magus curiously, like he was expecting the younger man to act.

Many chests were filled to the brim with pure god coins, the Grimorum rested in his hands. Once in a while he would turn the book over in a thoughtful manner and cast the magus a glance that spoke of greed. He placed the book back onto the pile to his right and leaned back with a smug expression on his face.

"The Magus is worth more alive than dead... barely" He finally said to his accomplice, a smug smile appearing on his lips. The mage was worth far too much to be allowed to die. Admittedly, not as much as a potential heir to the throne, but still quite a bit.

"True..." the traitor answered with a shadow of regret in his tone, no doubt he would not have protested if Hakon _had_ wanted the magus dead. "But I am sure you're uncle the king would pay handsomely to see his _niece_ returned alive." He kneeled down half leaning on his sword as he said those words obviously hoping to provoke a response from the princess. He got one, but not from her.

"You blacked!" The Magus cursed at the traitor, he could hold his tongue no longer, when that fiend wore such a smug smile. Anger flamed up in his eyes as he caught the eyes of the traitor. It was very satisfying to discover that there was a split-second of hesitation in them. "If I had my book of spell I-"

Suddenly Hakon started laughing in a mocking manner, the hollow condescending laugh almost echoed in the bare cave.

"Might you be referring to _this_ book, magus?" to his horror the Viking picked the priceless book up again and leafed through it as if it was only some worthless tome. Immediately the traitor was forgotten. If Hakon damaged that book...

"Magic spells...HA! Makes me glad I can't read." And then, the unthinkable happened. The barbarian took firm hold of a page and then tore it off! Whilst still smiling smugly over his previous words, he held the ancient page with its delicate writing over the burning flames of the small camp fire. Without even the slightest hesitation he feed it to the flames and in seconds the knowledge it held was lost forever.

"NO! My spells!" The Magus, to his shame, could not help but cry out in horror as Hakon dangled the entire tome over the flames. No! No he couldn't do that! Hakon saw the absolute horror in the prisoners eyes his laughter increased.

There was nothing he could do. There was absolutely _nothing_ he could do to protect the only life he ever knew. Without the Grimorum he was almost worthless, not just another peasant but a savage and a heathen.

Something unnatural.

To have everything he worked for his entire life so carelessly destroyed in front of him, hurt more than he could ever imagine. The spells might be the greatest force of power in Scotland, but that mattered not if there was no one gifted in the arts of magic to wield it. To anyone else it was just words on a page that was just as easily destroyed as any other book. The spells were nothing without a mage, and a mage was in turn, of just as little worth without the spells.

He sunk away from the sight and closed his eyes momentarily to avoid bearing witness to anymore destruction should Hakon decide to continue with his vile conduct. The eyes clenched close tightly, refusing to look.

"Traitor! I will see ye're both hanged for this!" A clear commanding voice range through the noise and immediately put a stop to the scene that played itself out in front of her. In her voice was only one emotion, wrath. As her voice rang out in the cave the Viking set the book aside and stood with anger's flame burning in his eyes. He moved to her in three long strides and stared down upon her.

"Do not vex me Princess, or it is _your_ neck." The word was said far too calmly to be any other than a deadly fact. The brave princess though did not back down but stared the Viking straight in the eyes, something that seemed to anger their capturer further. He drew in a breath but was interrupted by what sounded like a thousand roars of anger. Both the Magus and Princess Katharine straightened as much as they were able in their tight bindings.

Screams and yell originated tore through the stillness outside and stood in stark contrast to the utter silence before. Katharine's outburst forgotten, Hakon stormed out to investigate and the traitor followed, only to return a few moments after obviously agitated. Hakon pulled the princess to her feet before the Magus had any chance of stopping him.

"Your precious gargoyles have come, princess." A second passed in complete silence were it not for the commotion outside that was becoming louder by the minute.

"The gargoyles?" She uttered in disbelief, but then her eyes turned hard as rock at the man who held her in his grabs. She tore away from the large hand and momentarily got lose.

"Ye're a dead man Hakon!" She hissed with a venomous tone that the Magus had never heard her use before. Hakon's gaze darkened and suddenly there was a knife in his hands.

"Maybe, but not before you." Those words left little illusion of what he intended to do with that particular blade.

No, not her!

"Let her go! Princess!" He yelled out, more in denial than in the hopes of accomplishing anything. It would come to no gain and he knew it, but he could not just _sit_ there and do nothing whilst the person the treasured most in the world was slain before his eyes!

The Viking leader grinned as he held the struggling figure in a strong unrelenting grabs. No matter how she twisted and turned his hand moved not an inch. Slowly he raised the hand that held the knife whilst enjoying the helpless struggle of his captive. Then suddenly she was loose. The Magus couldn't see if she had kicked or pushed the Viking, but that didn't matter, she was free. One moment he was holding her, the next he was falling backwards. The traitor caught him before he fell and the princess took off running out towards the opening of the cave as fast as she could with her hands bound behind her back.

"Help, somebody help! He is going to slay her! Princess!" He yelled as loud as he could but doubted in the next instance that anyone could have heard him over the battle sounds outside of the cave. His gaze searched the cave furiously for anything that might assist him. His eyes caught a particular sharp looking rock only a meter away. That would have to do. Driven out of desperation he managed surprisingly fast to make way to the needed object. Once he reached it he turned his back to it, looked over his shoulder and started to cut his robes through.

So caught up in this conduct he almost did not notice the Viking return, blood coated his knife.

No...

"What have you done to her?"

The Viking acted as if he had not heard the question, or he simply cared none for it, the pile of stolen treasury was what he was seeking. The mage's heart suddenly felt very heavy as if it instantly had turned to stone in his chest. It could not be true that she was dead, it must not!

"Answer me, you blacked! What have you done?" Again the Viking did not resort, but the blood still dripping from the knife said more than any words ever could. His heart sank, his mouth dried out and it was almost impossible to draw breath into his lungs, it was as if no air could reached them.

Oblivious or uncaring of this, the Viking leader went though the items with expertise probably stemming from years of plundering. Quickly and with great skill, Hakon plucked the most valuable object of light weight and threw them in a small bag.

Whilst the Viking was busy, the mage attempted to continue with his self-appointed task of cutting himself lose though now he could not truly find it in his heart to care. It was a mechanic movement, something to divert his thoughts from the merciless truth that he was alone now.

Katharine would not come back...

Hakon turned and came towards him, bloodied knife still in hand. He stopped in front of the captive and simply stared at him without a word. The Magus looked back into the eyes of the man that had slain his only true friend in this world and waited.

**Authors note:**

It does not end here :) An update will come up eventually.

p.s. Many apologies for the delayed update.

p.p.s Special thanks to Sonar, 14blynnder, worker72, 'Thyme in her eyes' and Ballade. You are awesome! Thank you for the response! :)


End file.
